


Laser Brain

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Laser Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



It wasn't like the Dominoes had been known for being steady or stable, ever, and only Echo really seemed to be able to do things right for long. But there was what Fives had grown up with and then there was, well, Hardcase.

"Can you NOT upset our _jetiise_ on an hourly basis?!" Fives yelled, finally snapping at the older soldier when Commander Tano actually walked out to get some space from the recent incident with glue and glitter in explosive devices.

"It had been at least six!" Hardcase protested.

That was when Fives had to walk out with Ahsoka.


End file.
